


Forever On Your Side

by Aceofstars16



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brother Feels, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ford Pines is a Good Brother, Other, Stan O' War, Young Stan Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Stan overhears Filbrick talking about him, Ford goes to comfort his brother. Aka, I love these boys and need all the comforting fics in my life  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	Forever On Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/180851606943/forever-on-your-side)

“Stan! Stanley!”

Ford called out his brother’s name, but there was no answer. Anxiety built up in his chest, and Ford couldn’t but help and feel a spark of anger towards Pa. Stan might not always be the smartest kid, but he had a good heart and he tried so hard to impress Pa, and what did he get in return? Being told he was worthless.

Okay, that wasn’t totally fair. Stanley had only overheard it, neither of them were supposed to hear it, but that didn’t make it any less crushing. Ford had practically felt his brother’s pain as he turned on his heels and ran out of the house. For a second, Ford couldn’t move, he had glanced at Ma, who looked shocked and worried and Pa whose expression was indistinguishable. He had seen Pa opening his mouth but Ford was out the door before he could hear anything his dad had to say.

And now he was on the beach, calling out for Stanley, wishing everyone else could see the Stan he knew.

The sand crunched under his shoes as Ford walked along the beach, his feet taking him to a familiar stretch of land. Half of a boat sat on the sand, “Stan O War” painted on the side of it, and as Ford walked closer, he heard a quiet sobbing from inside the broken hull.

“Stan?” Ford called quietly as he poked his head into the ship.

Shadows covered the sand, broken by small flecks of light from holes in the wood above. And in the deepest shadows, he saw a figure huddled against the wood.

There was no response from his brother, which only made a spark of anger flare up once again.

Making his way into the ship, Ford sat down next to Stan, who was trying to smother sobs, but it wasn’t working very well. Placing a hand on his brother’s shoulder, Ford opened his mouth, about to assure Stan that Pa wasn’t thinking straight when Stan spoke.

“Why does he hate me so much?”

Sorrow pierced Ford’s heart and he couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Stan, though the hug wasn’t returned. “He doesn’t hate you Stan he just…” A logical reason escaped Ford’s reasoning. He didn’t know why Pa was so unfair to Stan…or maybe he just didn’t want to accept the truth that was staring him right in the face. Because it was his fault. Ford did good in school, he followed rules to the best of his ability, and Stan well…he liked doing his own thing. And Ford liked that, he loved going on crazy adventures, he loved Stan’s strange imagination and how it made Ford laugh more than anyone else, and he loved how Stan was always there for Ford, even if it meant getting beat up too.

“He just thinks I’m a worthless idiot who can’t do anything right.” A sniff. “And he’s right…”

“Stanley!” Ford pulled back, holding Stan’s shoulders, wanting to look his brother in the eye, but Stan was focused on the ground, tears still lighting his eyes. “You are not an idiot! And you aren’t worthless!”

“I’s okay, Sixer, you’re the smart twin. I’m just the looser, the sooner I accept that the better…” The total and utter dejection in Stan’s voice shook Ford to the core.

“No! I don’t care what anyone else thinks, not even Pa! They don’t know the real you! They don’t know how you come up with stories no one else could ever imagine, they don’t know how you can multiply in your head faster than any other kid, they don’t know how you come up with the most creative solutions to things! Pa is wrong, they all are! You aren’t worthless, Lee.” Ford poured every belief he had into his words, every ounce of admiration and love he had for his brother.

At his nickname – one Ford rarely ever used – Stan looked up ever so slightly and met Ford’s gaze. The sorrow in them was so strong Ford felt his chest tighten. “You’re the only one who thinks that…”

Tears Ford hadn’t realized had been forming in his own eyes fell down his cheeks. “Then they are all idiots. And one day you’ll be shining brighter than they ever did and they’ll see how wrong they were.” Ford pulled Stan into a hug and this time arms wrapped around him in return. “And I’ll be there cheering you on.”

“You…you really think so?” There was a small quiver of hope in Stan’s voice.

Ford tightened his hug. “I know so. We’re the kings of New Jersey after all, and we’re going to go far.”

“Together?” It was a quiet whisper, but Ford smiled when he heard it.

“Together. Forever.”


End file.
